A solar power generation system having been spread in recent years is constituted by a plurality of solar cell modules to be arranged on a roof of a house and the like. As shown in FIG. 39, for example, a system is generally used which supplies power to an indoor electric wiring by connecting many serial systems respectively constituted by connecting a predetermined number of solar cell modules 101, . . . in series each other through backside output sections 104 of the modules 101 and connecting the solar cell modules located at leading and trailing ends of the serial connections to drawing cables 108, 108 extending to the inside of a house and supplying power to an indoor electric wiring through an indoor inverter in cooperation with a commercial power system.
As shown in FIG. 40, each solar cell modules 101 described for the above example is provided with a solar cell 105 constituting a roof material, a terminal box 142 constituting the output section 104 formed at the backside of the solar cell 105, and two output cables 141 and 141 extending from the terminal box 142 and having polarities different each other, in which each output cable 141 is connected to the output cable 141 of another module adjacent on a roof body 100 or the drawing cable 108.
Moreover, an adiabatic support member 102 contacting the surface of the roof body 100 is provided to the backside of the solar cell module 101. The adiabatic support member 102 shows not only the indoor adiabatic effect but also the buffering effect as a spacer between the solar cell 105 and roof body 100 and the annealing effect when using an amorphous-silicon solar cell. FIG. 40 shows a state before the solar cell module 101 is set on a roof, in which two output cables 141 and 141 extended from the terminal box 142 are temporarily set to a proper portion by a one-side adhesive tape 109 at the backside of a solar cell for the safety of management and execution. However, when setting the solar cell module 101 onto a roof, the output cables 141 are extended to the ridge and eaves sides respectively through the gap 103 between the adiabatic support members 102 and 102 and connected to predetermined cables as described above.
The solar cell module 101 is set on a roof by considering rain termination. However, because rainwater may enter the backside of the module when rain and wind are strong. Therefore, a substrate sheet 110 provided with a water-proof layer such as asphalt roofing is generally set onto the sheathing of the roof body 100 and each solar cell modules 101 is successively set on the sheet 110.
The rainwater entering the backside of a module is mainly discharged from the ridge side toward the eaves side through the gap 103 between the above adiabatic support members 102 and 102. However, rainwater is easily accumulated on the ridge-side wall portion 102a of the adiabatic support member orthogonal to the tilt direction of a roof or a contact face 102b with a roof body. Thereby, the problem of water leaked into the inside of a house occurs at the portion 102a or face 102b due to a long-times stay of the rainwater or stayed moisture may cause a failure of the solar cell module 101 because the air permeability of the backside of the module is not sufficiently maintained. If rainwater enters the backside of the module, it is important to quickly discharge the rainwater or moisture without staying the rainwater or moisture in the backside of the module.
Moreover, when setting the solar cell module 101 on a roof, the output cable 141 extended from the backside is connected to a predetermined cable through the gap 103 between the adiabatic support members 102 and 102 to fix the module to a roof body by small screws. In this case, however, a trouble may occur that the output cable 141 is held between the adiabatic support member 102 and roof body 100 and the trouble causes the execution efficient to deteriorate.
Furthermore, the output cables 141 and 141 connected through the gap 103 fix the solar cell module 101 and then, reach the substrate sheet 110 on a roof body along the longitudinal direction. However, when the output cable 141 having a waterproof coating layer made of a synthetic resin on the skin contacts the asphalt roofing or the like of the substrate sheet 110 for a long time, the coating layer may be melted due to a bleed produced on it in general.
Moreover, as described above, it is a matter of course that temporarily fixing the output cables 141 and 141 by the one-side adhesive tape 109 is not preferable in the manufacturing efficiency and cost and when setting the solar cell module 101, it is necessary to handle the removed adhesive tape 109 on a roof and this also causes the working efficiency to deteriorate.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 41, an antiseptic adjustment material 10a and a verge-substrate dewatering eaves 19 extending to the central side of a roof body 10 along the outer face of a substrate sheet 18 are additionally disposed to both-side margin (verge) of a roof body to which the solar cell module 101 will be set from the ridge side to the eaves side and a bent portion 19a formed by bending the margin upward is formed the extended end at the central side. The rainwater incoming from the gap between the antiseptic adjustment material 10a and a not-illustrated solar cell module set adjacently to the material 10a is further prevented from entering the central side of the roof by the bent portion 19a and smoothly discharged toward the eaves side through a channel 19b formed on the verge-substrate dewatering eaves 19.
When setting the building-material-integrated solar cell module 101 provided with an original support table on a roof body, the solar cell module 101 to be set to the upside of the verge-substrate dewatering eaves 19 flatly crushes the bent portion 19a of the verge-substrate dewatering eaves 19 with pressure by the bottom 106a of the support table 106 at the both ends of the roof body 10 as shown in FIG. 42 and thereby the rainwater leaks to the central side of the roof from the crushed portion of the bent portion 19a. The leaked rainwater flows from the ridge side toward the eaves side through the gap between adiabatic support members provided to the backside of each solar cell module. However, the drainwater is easily accumulated on the ridge-side wall portion of the adiabatic support members orthogonal to the tilt direction of the roof or the contact face with the substrate sheet as described above. Thereby, the problem of water leaked into the inside of a house at the above portion or contact face due to a long-time stay of the rainwater or stayed moisture may cause a trouble of a solar cell module.